Believe It
by bankotsusango
Summary: Gift for Vamprincess38. Just a little Seto/Karin fic. not very big. Check it out if you want. I'm not great with summaries... Seto and Karin meet at a function thrown by his company. Ren is conducting a business deal with Seto and was suppose to bring a guest. Anju couldn't come so he brought Karin.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Karin.**

**AN: This is for Vamprincess38.**

Many things Seto Kaiba had seen in his short life. Dragons, fairies, harpies, time warps, and being a reincarnated spirit. He had heard the stories of her kind. Had seen the movies. He had even seen the supposed evidence that they existed. But he had never believed they had been real. Not until he had met her.

He had met Karin Maaka through her esteemed brother, Ren Maaka. They had been in negotiations and the board had devised a party for both to attend. He had been late of course, he did have Mokuba to care for and party or no party he would always be there for his little brother. He had arrived and was immediately pulled into the fold of the crowd and shook so many hands that he often wondered how he even had an arm or a hand left.

Then he almost literally ran right into Ren. He had been who he was looking for though and he just wanted to get the business deal underway and finished if he could. It was then that he met Karin. Ren had introduced her to him. She had been a vision with her yellow eyes and short purple hair, wearing that royal purple dress. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

Ren had introduced her as his younger sister, Karin. Seto had raised a brow slightly as Ren had never mentioned her, only a sister named Anju. But he was glad that it was Karin that he met. She was a bright girl and just so easy to relax around. He found himself wanting to stay in her company all night. She was just a wonderful beacon of light that kept him drawn and interested. Usually women bored him at all times until it was time to bed them and when that was over it lost all of its luster and he cared nothing more about them. But she was different and he liked it.

She was so sweet and innocent while he was harsh and anything but innocent. Yet she smiled at him, laughed with him, and even asked him questions about himself. No other woman had ever done that with. All they ever wanted was what was in it for them and how many zeroes was after the first number of his bank balance. Karin was so different and he doubted he would ever find another woman like her in the world.

When the night was over and it was time to seperate for their own respective homes, Seto found himself almost longing to see her again. Even though they hadn't said their farewells! He had it bad and just before Ren came to fetch her did Seto ask her to have coffee with him. She had smiled and said yes. He had been overjoyed that she had said yes. Maybe overjoyed isn't the right word to use but either way he was up there in that excitement level.

His excitement was deflated just a bit when she had told Ren on their way out about their "date". Ren had turned and glared at him. If he hadn't dueled with dragons and Egyptian god cards, he might have been scared of the flames of hell leaping out at him. He was going to have to convince Ren that he wasn't using his sister. That was going to be a feat in itself. Not that Ren could be blamed for overprotectiveness of his siblings. He, himself, had it for Mokuba.

Seto had began planning immediately to try and convince Ren that he wasn't some spawn of Satan coming to devour the soul of his sister. It took him longer than he had hoped for. Almost a full year had passed before Ren had given his blessing and even that had been grudgingly. He was proud of that and loved Karin but he felt as if she and her family had been hiding things from him. Usually he wasn't an alarmist but there was that feeling that she wanted to tell him something important but she just couldn't. When he asked her about it all she had said was that she had a huge secret to share with him but it just wasn't the time.

He had not asked her again but decided to learn patience instead. It was a hard thing for him to learn and he was glad that he had learned it but he had not expected the news she had shared with him. It was even more unexpected how he learned her secret but he was quite appreciatve of how it had been administered. If it hadn't been the way it had been he would never have believed it.

They had been on a date for a private movie showing and it had ended. They were going to go to a concert in the park but they never made it. An accident had occurred involving theives and cops. The theives were trying to get away and crashed right into their vehicle, right on the drivers side.

Seto didn't remember much of the accident other than Karin screaming his name. He barely remembered looking at her and seeing her face. Panic and horror was scrawled across it. He could only make that out and that she had a gash on her forhead and across her left cheek. Then nothing, everything went dark and he could hear nothing but silence then.

He didn't know how long he had been trapped in the darkness before every sense flooded back to him. The first thing he had noted when they were returning was a beeping sound and the sound of an oxygen machine. How badly hurt had he been? Then he realized that he couldn't feel his legs! But before he could panic he slowly felt the tingling of blood flow waking them up. He then began to make assessments on his body status as he tried to open his eyes. All he could feel then was a light weight on him and a dull pain in his neck.

Then the pain was gone and the weight slowly lifted from him. He could feel someone breathing near his ear and then they pulled away. He felt water hit his face and heard a sniffle, they were crying.

"Oh Seto, I wish I didn't have to do that. I wanted to tell you not have to shove it at you." he had heard Karin say.

He wondered what she was even talking about. Did it have something to do with that secret of hers that she wanted to tell him but never found the right time to? What is it?

"I love you and don't want you to die. I hope that when you wake that you will not hate me. I never let you kiss me because of this secret." she said and seemed to almost fall to peices.

He struggled to open his eyes and finally he opened them and blinked slowly to clear his vision. When it was cleared he looked at her and saw that she was a wreck. He could tell that she hadn't slept and that there was the possiblity that she hadn't eat either. He could see stitches on her forhead and on her cheek but they had healed rather nice and she wouldn't have to worry about a scar. Her eyes were closed and tears flowed freely from under her lids.

"Stop crying." he said and it sounded more like a strangled groan.

Karin had started and stared at him. Fear was so evident in her eyes that his heart broke. Why was she afraid of him being awake? He was about to try and comfort her when he noticed that all of the gashes that had been on her face were gone. Her skin didn't have a blemish whatsoever. How long had he been unconcious? Weeks? Months? Maybe a year?

"How long have I been out?" he asked her, his voice raspy.

She didn't answer him but did pour him a cup of ice water. She gave it to him and let him drink it before she even dared to speak again.

"Better?" she asked him.

"Yes. Now my question." he said and waited.

Karin gnawed on her lip and seemed to be debating with herself to either answer or not. Had he been out that long? Had his company went under in his absence? Had Mokuba graduated? He guessed not on that last one as Karin didn't look any different than the night of the accident. Only difference was she had a slight glaze over her eyes other than that she looked the same.

"Seto, you have only been out for five days." she said and ignored the look that was on his face, "I thought you were going to be in that coma forever. I didn't want to lose you and well I had to do something. Ren is going to kill me!"

Seto was confused. Only five days? How was that even possible? Karin was completely healed from the accident and he felt as if he had just been ran over. Again. It still so fresh for him and it was like she had never been in that accident to begin with. Ren was going to kill her? For what?

"Karin, honey, calm down. I don't understand what you are saying. Explain it to me." he tried to soothe her.

"You're going to hate me! Ren is going to kill me! I haven't gotten the elders permission yet and they are going to kill me!" she began to panic.

Seto just let her panic then and listened to everything she was saying. She was in a state of complete emotional hostility. Then he heard something he hadn't thought he would ever hear in his life. Did he hear what he just thought he had hear?

"What was that? You did what to me?" he asked in shock and disbelief.

"I knew you would hate me!" she wailed and collapsed on the floor.

Seto literally toppled out of the bed to get to her. Before she could fall into a well of self hate he had her in his arms and holding her to him. His left hand stroking her hair and the other running down her back. Her crying was silent but very evident with his shoulder being soaked in seconds. She was very distraught over the news that she had shared with him.

He could barely believe it. He had wanted her to say it again but when she collapsed it had confirmed to him that he had heard her right. His Karin and just told him that she was a vampire and that she had just given him her blood to heal his wounds. That would explain the pressure that he had on his neck when he was waking. What he didn't understand was what that meant for him other than being healed. Quickly he brought his hand up to his neck and felt something wet. He pulled his hand away and saw blood on his fingertips.

Karin pulled away from him then and looked at his hand. She was still so sad and anxious. She grabbed a cloth that was on the bedside table and poured some of the drinking water on it. Carefully she dabbed it at his throat to clean away the blood. She looked as if she was trying to repent for doing what she had. Karin stood then after she had finished and took the cloth to the bathroom to wring it out to remove the blood from it.

When she returned she didn't come back over to him but grabbed her purse. She was going to leave. She was so ashamed and upset. Did she really think that he was going to hate her? He had slayed dragons and harpies. Fought Egyptian Gods and was a reincarnation of an egyptian priest. Her being a vampire was not the most weird thing he had ever heard, seen, or anything. It wasn't going to change how he felt about her. He loved her too much to allow something like that to come between them.

"Come here." he said to her.

She had been going to the door. Now she was frozen in place. He wanted her to stay after she had just bit him? She couldn't believe that it was happening. Karin could hear him move around in the room and her spine stiffened as she thought he was coming over to her. She slowly turned to face him and found that was the worse thing she could have done at that moment. Seto was right there and the pain in his eyes was so strong that Karin's heart broke right there. Before she could even begin to feel the pain Seto had her against the wall and was kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

Her eyes went so wide as she realized what had just happened. Because of his kiss she was no longer a vampire. She was all human and her blood curse was gone forever. She had never let him kiss her because of that curse and now she was glad that he had. Her eyes closed as she let all of the feelings overcome her. Her greatest one was love and the second was overwhelming sorrow.

* * *

**AN: Ahhh, well that is all folks. Another fic finished. Hmmm, well let me know what ya think. Now if ya'll know Karin the overwhelming sorrow is self-explanitory. Also the title has nothing to do with the story really.**


End file.
